Lactoferrin, an iron-binding glycoprotein, is one of the major multifunctional agents present in human milk. It has the capacity to bind two molecules of iron in a reversible fashion and can facilitate the uptake of iron within the intestines. Further, lactoferrin has been shown to be both bacteriostatic and bactericidal, and it aids in preventing intestinal infections in humans, especially in pediatric subjects. Additionally, human lactoferrin appears to have a positive effect on the symptoms of diarrheal diseases.
Moreover, the infant gut microflora is rapidly established in the first few weeks following birth, and it has a great impact on an infant's immune system. The nature of this intestinal colonization is initially determined by early exposure to environmental sources of microbes and by the general state of health of the infant. Whether the infant is breast-fed or formula-fed also has a strong influence on the intestinal bacterial population.
Both the interaction among dietary components and among the microflora of the intestinal ecosystem are very complex. Consequently, then, the matrix of an infant formula or other pediatric nutritional composition may influence the effectiveness of prebiotics when such ingredients are provided as supplements in the diet of a formula-fed infant. Further, the type and concentration of lipids and proteins used in a formula matrix may also modulate the intestinal microbiota.
Recently, it has been found that combining prebiotics, especially polydextrose (PDX) and galacto-oligosaccharides (GOS), and lactoferrin, can lead to certain unique benefits. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a nutritional composition for pediatric subjects that contains such a combination.